


You love me

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark!Tony, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Love can be difficult...(mind the tags, this is short and not everything nice)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The sins of Spider-man [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426174
Kudos: 37





	You love me

**Author's Note:**

> Is this canon universe? It is an alternate universe? Who knows. Not me. You can decide for yourself. You can also decide how old Peter is (but I tagged it with underage, just in case)

“You know I love you, right?” Tony’s voice was dripping honey, tooth rooting sweet in Peter’s ears. His hands stroked along the boy’s bare back, warm fingertips leaving a burning trail on flushed skin. He could feel him quivering under his touch.

“Yes…” Peter whispered. The tremble was also in his voice, the boy tried so hard to hide it. But dread crawled inside and Tony could see it on his face. Like an open book, Peter spoiled the twist too early.

Tension pulled at the soft features, gaze never sticking to one point, but eyes never met the man’s. It was, what Tony wanted. Seeing his baby boy shake in fear and crouch before him like a beaten puppy.

“That’s right.” Tony moved down on Peter’s eye level, mimicking the kneeling position. He grabbed his chin in an almost gentle manner between thumb and index finger. Not pulling, not forcing anything, just making sure the boy could feel him. “And you love me, right?”

A smile softened his expression just a little when the hazel eyes glanced back at the man. The smile left a warm tingle somewhere in his stomach. It wasn’t real. Not the way Peter wanted it to.

But he deserved that, didn’t he?

“Yes…” Speaking was hard, his throat felt too tight, stuffed with everything he wanted to say. But he knew Tony didn’t want to hear any of it. Not the apologies, not the excuses, not the pleads.

Peter expected the swinging fist, he just didn’t expect it to land right in his naked stomach. Pain shook through him like thunder and a sickening sensation arose in his guts, leaving him with an urge to throw up. Shock left him wheezing, dropping over onto his hands. The floor was cold against his palms, but nothing could subdue the aching flames burning him all over.

“Then why-” Tony jumped back on his feet, voice raising with every word, “-did you plan to betray me like that?”

Peter winced, bowing even lower. A tight grip on his hair forced him back up, fingernails scraping his scalp, pull hard enough that it felt like some single strands ripped out as well. Another punch, the same spot. Scarlet bloomed under the skin like a beautiful rose.

But the pain was secondary to the embarrassment rushing through him when he saw the group of strangers again. He had almost forgotten about Tony’s ‘friends’.

Tony didn’t seem faced by the fact that the group was watching them, emotions ranging from disgust over amusement all the way to arousal. All he cared about was punishing Peter for even daring to talk to another man.

‘Cheating’, he accused Peter off. Peter had just talked to the man, but maybe Tony was right. Maybe he had unintentionally flirted with said man. It didn’t matter anyway if he was right.

Tony has told him to undress the moment Peter came into the room, made him kneel. Peter didn’t know why until the man started talking. So calm and collected at first. Almost nice, at first. Bittersweet honey, sugar choking Peter until Tony had finally started yelling.

Now, only the pain was making it hard to breath. He couldn’t even try to move away from the fist, Tony’s fingers still grabbing his curls too tight, too harsh.

After the fourth hit, the red blossom had dissolved into a lilac ocean, spreading all over Peter’s stomach. He could taste the water salt on his trembling lips, damp cheeks burning. Pathetic whines and sobs spilled from his tongue. His vision was blurry and white noise rushed in his ears, too loud, overshadowing whatever Tony was yelling at him.

It was the same anyway. Again and again, he asked Peter why he was lying, calling him names. Somewhere between the man’s angry rage, he could also hear another voice cheering him on, throwing in suggestions on what to do.

Embarrassment. Pain. Frustration. A boiling soup in Peter’s guts and as the grip on his hair loosened and the fifth punch knocked him over again, the kettle tipped. Laughter and an occasional noise of disgust reached him as he threw up between his aching knees.

The comfortable warm hand stroking his back should have felt like a bad joke, but Peter pushed against the gentle touch like a touch starved kitten. Needy sounds purred in his sore throat as the other hand guided him against Tony’s broad chest.

Eyes closed, he listened to the faint heartbeat and whispered sweet nothings as the throbbing pain melted into just another memory between so many.


End file.
